Dawn and Muricélago Bond
by Riku Rivenheart
Summary: Aizen finds Riku and tries to use him for his own plans. But Sora and the Reapers aren't going to stand by and let it happen. Sora x Riku BEWARE: YAOI content, boy x boy, Don't like yaoi don't read; Rated M; not for underage readers. Quad book 2.
1. Chapter 1

Day 8:

As Riku sleeps he starts tossing and turning in his sleep.

He then suddenly sits up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

'What a nightmare' he thinks to himself.

He gets up and puts his shirt back on and walks to the gate leading to Karakura Town.

He walks around the eventually comes across Ichigo and his friends.

Ichigo walks up," Hey there Riku. How are you doing?"

"Not so well Ichigo., I can't sleep because of the voice in my head." Riku explains.

Ichigo explains to his friends what Riku has been through.

Orihime comments," Oh that is awful Riku-kun. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm as good as can be possible in this situation." He explains.

Uryu adds,"Why don't you go to the head captain and see if he can help?"

"I think I'll try that thanks again Uryu," Riku waves and them leaves toward the Seireitei.

As he heads toward the head captains barracks he comes across a reaper with something over his face.

He introduces himself," I am Captain Kaname Tosen of the 9th squad. May I help you Riku-san?"

"I am heading toward the head captain to ask him something." Riku explains.

Riku asks,"May I ask why you are out here sir?"

"I was training with my lieutenant and I sensed you coming." He answers.

Riku nods," Yes I understand sir."

" So why are you awake this early child?" Kaname questions.

"I had a vision of that guy again...I couldn't sleep." Riku explains.

Kaname nods," Ah yes the head captain told us captains about it. I can't believe that Aizen is trying to revive them again."

"Me either, it is kind of sad and pointless in my opinion," Riku adds.

Another reaper walks up.

"Hello captain Tosen," The reaper bows to the captain.

Riku is shocked," Hey I know you, you're Lieutenant Shuhei."

'Hi again Riku-san. How has your training been?" He asks.

Riku shakes his head," Not good I'm afraid."

"Yes I can sense it is causing you to struggle, Riku" Shuhei adds.

Riku stares at the ground," I just can't get his face or words outta my head."

"It will be okay young one. Just don't listen to him." Kaname reassures Riku.

Riku adds,"It is difficult to do that sir, because they are right in what they say."

"I can understand your frustration Riku. But you need to put it out of your mind in order to move on." Shuhei comments.

Riku nods," I will try sir. Well I had better get back before Urahara finds me missing.

So Riku heads back to the shop and tries to get some more rest.

On his way to the gate he runs across Yumichika.

"Well hello there again Riku-san. How is the training going?" He asks.

Riku shakes his head,"Not so good Yumichika. I keep getting distracted by that guy."

"Ah I see, well are you here to find some answers?" He asks.

Riku nods,"Yes I came across Captain Kaname and his Lieutenant Shuhei."

"Captain Tosen is a very wise reaper. One of the wisest here. If anyone can help you out it is him." Yumichika comments.

Riku agrees," Yes I can tell that Yumichika. I need to go before Kisuke worries. See ya."

Riku bows to Yumichika and then leaves for the gate.

On his way back he stops for a minute, as he does he gets knocked out cold by someone.

Kaname, sensing the persons' Reiatsu, runs to the scene.

When he gets there he sees the person, he then strikes the person.

While the person is distracted Izuru walks up.

"What is going...YOU?!" Izuru exclaims.

The guy turns, sees Izuru, and then vanishes with Riku.

Izuru turns to Kaname," We must inform the head captain."

They run to the head captains barracks.

When they arrive they are greeted by a worried head captain.

"I know Captain. They took Riku again."Yamamoto explains.

Izuru asks,"Should we tell Sora sir?"

"No need to alert him lieutenant. You can handle this."

Kaname adds," We will find him sir. You have my word."

The two reapers leave to locate Riku, as they head out Izuru notices a cave a few miles away from the Seireitei.

As they approach the cave they walk around silently as to not be noticed by Aizen.

"Where are they I wonder?" Izuru questions.

Kaname answers," There they are, Izuru."

In the back of the cave they see Aizen, Gin, and Riku.

Riku is restrained to the wall, unconscious.

Riku regains his consciousness," What the...?"

"So you have awaken haven't you?" Aizen questions.

Riku questions,"You again? What do you want with me you jerks?!"

"You are the one that can help us revive them boy." Aizen explains with a grin.

Riku exclaims,"I won't do it! I have had enough of this. I has brought nothing but pain."

"That is a bad thing to say boy. For we have ways to force the issue." Gin explains with his usual smile.

Riku stays silent, ignoring the two reapers.

Aizen comments,"So that is how you want to play things, huh boy?"

Aizen then looks over at Gin, Gin then pulls out his blade and points it at Riku's neck.

"Have it your way boy,"Gin smiles, as he strikes him across his right arm.

Riku cringes and hisses in pain.

Aizen questions," How much more of this can you take boy?"

Gin looks at Aizen for his word.

Aizen nods," Let us see how much pain he can withstand, shall we?"

Gin then strikes Riku's left leg, leaving a deep cut again.

Riku again hisses in pain, but doesn't give into their torture.

Meanwhile, Izuru is getting annoyed at what is going on.

"What are we gonna do Captain? He can't last much longer under that kind of torture." Izuru asks.

Kaname adds," You are correct. We need to get him out of there now, before they break his spirit."

The two reapers try to find a way into the room Aizen and Gin are in.

"Here it is captain, over here. We can get there from here." Izuru explains.

They end up coming up behind Aizen and Gin.

Aizen then pulls his sword out as well,"Let us see if you can withstand more pain boy"

Aizen then slashes Riku across the chest, leaving a deep cut.

Gin tries to do the same, but it is stopped.

Riku had broken free and grabbed Gin's blade.

An unknown voice comes from Riku, Let's name the entity Reiku.

The entity speaks,"I don't think so reaper scum."

"We finally broke him Gin,"Aizen says with an evil grin.

Kaname exclaims,"We need to stop this now Izuru."

"Yes before Aizen fully resurrects his essence." Kaname adds.

The two reapers jump Aizen and Gin.

Aizen grumbles under his breath,"You again Kaname?!"

As Kaname and Izuru hold off Aizen and Gin...Ichigo catches up to them.

Night falls as the reapers confront Aizen and Gin, and then get Riku away from them.

"You okay Riku?"Ichigo asks.

' Who are you calling Riku, reaper?' Reiku questions.

Kaname warns," That is not Riku Ichigo, it's him. They reached him!"

"Him who Captain?" Izuru asks.

Kaname adds,"A man named Xehanort, Izuru. They found a way to draw him out."

"Damn them!"Ichigo curses.

Izuru questions,"So what do we do captain?"

"We need to find Sora. He is the only one that can snap Riku out of this."Kaname adds.

Izuru leaves to find Sora.

After about an hour Izuru returns with Sora.

Sora is shocked,"What the hell...Riku?! No, not again!"

'You again boy...can't you leave good enough alone' Reiku grumbles.

Sora pleads with Reiku,"Riku please...don't let him drag you down again."

"Sora...please help me."Riku's voice returns, as he grabs his head in pain.

Sora walks up to Riku," I know you can fight this Riku. You are stronger than Xehanort."

Riku falls to his knees and drives Xehanort back.

"Sora...what happened?" Riku questions.

Kaname explains what happened.

Riku curses,"Damn them! Why do they want to make my life a mess."

"It is okay Riku, you drove him back." Izuru tries to calm Riku.

Riku comments,"Yeah but for how long I wonder?"

Riku then heads to the Kuchiki Manor and lays down falling asleep. Sora soon follows.


	2. Chapter 3

Day 9:

Riku is awoken again by a vision of the guy in white.

"You okay Ri? You tossed and turned quite a bit last night." Sora wonders.

Riku responds,"Yeah I'm okay Sor. I just can't stop thinking about that guy. His face just keeps showing up in my dreams."

Sora looks at Riku with a concerned look on his face.

"Well we had better get going or we'll be late for training Ri."Sora comments.

Riku responds back,"Yeah I guess so. I just hope I can focus today."

Sora and Riku get up and get dressed, as Riku is getting dressed Sora hugs him from behind.

"You'll be okay Ri. And maybe when we get finished with training we can have our own personal session." Sora comforts Riku with a soft kiss.

Riku purrs in Sora's ear,"I will look forward to it Sor."

So Sora heads off to the squad 10 barracks, and Riku heads toward the Senkaimon near Byakuya's manor.

He arrives in Karakura Town near Urahara's shop, Urahara walks out to greet him.

"Hey there Riku-chan. You sleep well?" Urahara walks up to Riku.

Riku bows respectfully," Morning Urahara sensei, and not really but I'm okay."

"Let me guess, that guy in white again huh?" Urahara questions.

Riku nods," Yes sir. I just can't get him outta my mind."

"So are ya up for training Riku-chan?" Urahara questions.

Riku nods,"Yes sir, I will try my best today."

"Good answer kiddo. They have already sent over your training partner. Go on downstairs." Urahara instructs, as Riku walks downstairs.

When he gets there he sees Jushiro waiting,"Are you ready Riku-cahn?"

"Yes captain sir. I am ready,"Riku answers.

They take their places in ready stance, and then run at each other.

Their blades clash over and over again. It looks as though neither have an advantage.

Jushiro comments," You are getting better Riku-chan. With more training you will be as good as Izuru one day."

"Thanks sir, that is very much appreciated." Riku responds.

They run at each other and their blades keep clashing with each other.

Soon Jushiro looks at Riku,"Hey let's up this session shall we Riku?"

"Sure sir, I don't mind a little challenge." Riku responds

So Jushiro does just that, he swings his sword around till it turns into two swords held together by a string.

Riku is awestruck by what Jushiro did. As he stands there frozen in shock, Jushiro charges him and strikes him pretty hard.

Riku cringes in pain as he falls to his knees. Jushiro walks up to him.

"Sorry about that Riku. I thought you were ready, my apologies."Jushiro apologizes.

Riku shakes his head," No Jushiro, sir. It was my fault. I should have been more focused."

"Well can you continue Riku?" Jushiro asks.

Riku nods in response," Yes sir I can continue."

Jushiro gets in ready stance, as does Riku. They charge each other again and their blades clash over and over again.

Soon enough Riku gets a grip on Jushiro's pattern of fighting and lands a hard strike on him.

"Wow, you have improved quite a bit Riku-chan. I'm impressed." Jushiro compliments.

Riku nods," Thank you sir, you are a skilled fighter too. I have never seen anything like what you did in all my years of fighting the Heartless."

"Well that is enough for today Riku. I need to head back and see if they found out anything about Aizen yet." Jushiro bows to Riku and then leaves.

Riku does the same and heads upstairs to Urahara. He notices Riku walk up the stairs.

Urahara waves his fan smiling,"How did it go Riku-chan?"

"A little better Urahara sensei. I think I'm getting the hang of the reapers ways of fighting." Riku responds.

Urahara chuckles,"I see, I can tell you have gotten better kiddo. Maybe one day you can train against the best of us and win?"

"Thanks Urahara, but let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. I still have a lot more to learn."Riku comments.

Urahara adds,"Well you head on to the Seireitei and catch up with Sora. I'll be here for awhile."

"Thanks Urahara. See you tomorrow."Riku bows, waves bye and leaves.

As he heads to the Senkai gate near the shop he sees Ichigo.

Riku waves," Hey Ichigo! Where you headed?"

"I was just headed back to the Seireitei to give a report on a hollow I just found wandering around."Ichigo responds.

Riku comments,"Well I'm headed there as well. I need to see how Sora is doing."

"Well then let's get going." Ichigo leads the way to the Senkai gate.

As they get to the Seireitei they are greeted by Uryu, Orihime, and, Chad.

Orihime waves and walks up," Hey there Ichigo, where were you? We waited here and you never showed up."

"I was drawn away by a hollow, sorry about that Orihime" Ichigo explains.

Uryu shakes his head," What are Aizen and Gin thinking? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think they are thinking at all, Ishida." Chad adds.

Riku nods,"That would make more sense. I could tell from the last time I was with them."

"So can we hang out now Ichigo?"Orihime asks.

Ichigo nods,"Yeah I just got to turn this report in and I'll be back later."

Ichigo heads to the head captain to turn in a report about the hollows attack on the town.

As he does that Riku and the others head toward the squad 10 barracks. Ichigo soon joins them and then Sora comes out of the training area.

"How did it go today Sora?" Uryu questions.

Sora looks up," It went okay I guess. I had to train against Captain Toshiro's Lieutenant."

"Ouch, that had to hurt, Sora." Ichigo responds chuckling under his breath.

Riku smiles,"Well if it means anything, I had to train against Captain Jushiro."

"What really?! What was that like?" Sora exclaims.

Riku responds," It was an experience that's all I can say."

"Well we had better get going or we won't have much time to talk." Chad adds.

Sora nods as they head toward the squad billet. It's where all the reapers take their breaks when not training.

The friends sit around a table, Orihime sits between Ichigo and Chad, as Sora sits beside Riku.

They sit around and enjoy the food that was prepared for the reapers there, as they talk about the things that transpired over the past few days.

Orihime comments," So you two have been through a lot huh?"

"Yeah, but thanks to the reapers around here we are able to get through it."Riku responds.

Uryu wonders,"I'm curious though, what Aizen is planning?"

"It isn't anything good you can be sure of that Uryu." Ichigo states.

Night falls as the friends conversation continues.

Orihime comments," So your training has been interesting huh Riku?"

"Yeah, and the fact I can't stop thinking about that guy in white doesn't help." Riku adds.

Sora grumbles,"I just wish I knew what they wanted from Riku."

"They want to restore them two to this dimension Sora," a voice joins them.

They look up and they see Izuru walks up. He sits between Uryu and Ichigo.

Riku questions,"Where ya been Izuru? You have been gone for 2 days."

"Me and Shuhei have been trying to locate Aizen." He answers.

Sora asks,"Any luck Izuru?"

"Not much luck Sora. But Head Captain Yamamoto is sending out another search party tomorrow." Izuru explains.

Ichigo adds," I hope they find something. It is starting to get ridiculous."

"Yeah and seeing that guy in white in my dreams doesn't help." Riku comments.

Uryu adds," Yeah we heard from Urahara about it. I wish there was something we could do to help."

"It's okay Uryu, I need to figure it out on my own. But if I need any help I'll let you know." Riku comments.

Ichigo nods," We'll be there for you Riku, after all what are friends for."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to have friends like you and Sora here." Riku adds.

Uryu interrupts," My apologies but we need to head back before it gets too late."

"Oh really, well see you sometime soon then guys." Sora replies.

The three leave for the living world, Izuru stays for a while.

Izuru asks,"So Riku, you see that guy everytime you fall asleep?"

"Yup so far it has happened everytime. It is hurting my training too, plus it's driving me crazy." Riku adds.

After a few minutes Izuru leaves. Sora and Riku stay there for a while.

Now that they are alone, Sora then moves closer to Riku.

Riku moves his hand up to where it is on Sora's back, he then moves it to Sora's leg causing Sora to blush.

Sora whispers,"Not here Ri, please. We need to keep it secret from the reapers."

"You have a point Sor. Sorry about that. Let's go get some rest for tomorrow" Riku agrees.

They both head to the room and take a shower together and after they dry off they go to bed.

After laying there relaxing for a few minutes they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

Day 10:

Riku wakes up the next morning to see Sora laying next to him peacefully. He wakes Sora with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I'll go start a bath for us to wash the sleep out of our eyes."Sora smiles softly.

Riku lightly nods, then falls back asleep for a few minutes.

Sora makes sure the water temperature is okay, and him and Riku get in.

Riku then kisses Sora's neck softly.

Sora shaken from the passion in Riku's words starts to feel the blood rush down to his member building it up.

Riku chuckles softly,"Well it looks like this one is awake. I'll help ya there Sor."

Sora wanting to refuse can't because of a gentle kiss from Riku behind him.

Riku takes Sora's hard member and gently teases the tip with his thumb, while pumping it with the palm of his hand.

Sora gasps for air, he can feel the heat rising from his dick up his abdomen, making his mind go blank.

He places his hand on the tile wall to prop himself up.

Riku then changes the rhythm of his moves going all the way down Sora's length.

Riku hears the brunette cry out between his hard breathing and moans,"Riku... I... can't... no more... Coming!"

With a final pull Riku feels his lover's slippery cum run onto his fingers.

He then takes his finger in front of his face and licks it off before the water can wash it away.

"You are tasty in the morning Sor." Riku grins.

Sora turns around with his head hung over, he then looks at Riku.

"Come here you," Sora puts a hand behind Riku's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Riku couldn't prevent but moan into the kiss from Sora, which then grabs Riku's own hard member as Sora smiles into the kiss.

"Looks like you got excited by just doing a hand job on me huh Ri?"Sora chuckles a little.

Riku responds,"What if I am Sor?"

Sora then goes to return the favor by pumping Riku's length and teasing the tip a little with his thumb.

Riku is driven mad by Sora's actions, gasping for air in between moans.

He then feels his mind go blank with ecstasy, then Sora changes his movements, as he pumps Riku's full length.

Sora heard Riku cry in pleasure,"Ah... Sora... Please. More. Make me cum!"

Sora responds to this by increasing his movements, Sora soon feels the slippery cum on his hand.

Riku then lifts Sora's chin up into a passionate kiss,"We should finish up here and get ready for the day of training ahead of us."

Sora nods as they finish their shower, dry off, and get dressed.

As they leave the room Byakuya greets them,"Morning Sora, Riku. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir, no problems last night." Riku responds.

Byakuya adds,"Well I have gotten word from both Captain Toshiro and Kurosaki. You two had better get to your training area post haste."

"Yes sir thank you Captain Kuchiki."Sora answers as the two part ways at the Senkai gate.

As Riku arrives at Urahara's shop he sees Ichigo standing outside.

He runs up to him and waves,"Hey there buddy. What's up?"

"Oh morning Riku-chan. You here for Urahara?" Ichigo questions.

Riku responds,"Yeah. Is he here?"

"I haven't seen him yet. But I just got here so he could be a while." Ichigo explains.

Orihime walks up,"Hi there Riku-kun. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks Orihime. Say Ichigo I need to talk to Orihime, can you give me a minute?" Riku asks politely.

Ichigo nods,"Sure, I'm gonna go see if Urahara is back yet."

Ichigo leaves in search of the strange shopkeeper, as Riku talks with Orihime.

"So what's up Riku-kun? Is something wrong?" Orihime asks.

Riku pulls Orihime away from the shop to explain,"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell the Seireitei, please."

"Sure you can tell me Riku, I won't say anything." Orihime promises.

Riku takes a deep breath and explains,"I have been feeling strange this past week."

"Is it because of Aizen and Gin? Does it have to do with what they are planning that involves you?" Orihime questions.

Riku shakes his head,"No, I wish it was that simple Orihime."

"Oh, is it Kairi? Are you worried about her safety?" Orihime continues questioning.

Riku shrugs,"You're getting closer Orihime."

"It's Sora right? You're worried about what all this is gonna do to you, right?"Orihime questions again.

Riku looks at Orihime,"You're half right Orihime, it is Sora. But I'm not at all worried about all this."

"Well what is it about him? Are you worried that Aizen will turn you against him again?" She continues asking.

Riku shakes his head,"No that isn't quite it."

He then pulls Orihime in closer to him and whispers to her,"I like Sora Orihime."

"Well he IS your best fr..."before she can finish her sentence Riku interrupts,"No not like that, I'm in love with him, Orihime."

Orihime is shocked,"Really?! I had no idea. Have you told him your feelings, Riku-kun?"

"Yes I have, and he seems to feel the same way."Riku adds.

Orihime adds,"Well that is a good thing. Well I need to go, I'll see ya later Riku-kun."

Night falls as Riku heads to the shop and finds that Urahara had come in while he was talking with Orihime.

"Hey there Riku-chan. How are you doing today kiddo?" He smile from behind his fan.

Riku bows respectfully,"I'm fine thanks Urahara sensei. Can I train today sir?"

"Well sure Riku, let me make a call to the Seireitei and see if they can send someone." Urahara explains as he walks in the back room.

After a few minutes Urahara returns,"Well good news Riku-chan. They have a couple reapers that are free for the day. They are sending one now."

"Thanks Urahara, I'll wait downstairs for them." Riku says as he walks downstairs.

After an hour a reaper walks downstairs.

"Hey there kiddo, I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10. Nice to meet ya." She smiles as she introduces herself.

Riku bows," A pleasure ma'am. So shall we begin?"

"Wow, such a forward boy aren't you? Well I say we start this show." Rangiku responds.

They both take their places and run at each other, their blades clash several times.

As they go back and forth with strong attacks Rangiku lands a good hit on Riku.

He cringes in pain, as blood streams down his arm.

Rangiku walks up to Riku,"You okay hun? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit ya that hard."

"I-It's okay Rangiku. You were just better than me."Riku comments.

Rangiku asks," Can you continue hun?"

"Sure, I don't go down that easily Rangiku." Riku responds.

They get in ready stance again, then they charge each other, their blades clashing many times.

Again they go back and forth many times. Riku lands the strike this time.

Rangiku cringes in pain,"That was a good blow kiddo. You are improving as the days go by."

"Thanks Ma'am. But I still have a ways to go." Riku responds.

Urahara walks down,"Okay that is good enough guys. You need to get back Lieutenant it's getting late."

"Yeah my captain has already reported me for being late a few times. I hope to see ya again sometime hun." Rangiku waves bye and then leaves.

Riku soon joins Urahara upstairs, and it seem Ichigo has shown up as well. He brought Riku and himself some drinks to enjoy.

So they sit around and talk for a while, then as Ichigo starts to leave he calls Riku aside to talk to him.

Riku wonders,"What's up Ichigo?"

"I was just talking with Orihime. And she told me what you told her." Ichigo states.

Riku starts to stutter,"Oh y-you did, d-did you?"

"Yeah, and it is okay. Me and her won't say anything to the Seireitei." Ichigo explains.

"In our opinion what you do in your free time is your business." Ichigo adds.

Riku sighs in relief,"Thanks Ichigo. You're a true friend, you and Orihime."

"But be careful Riku, Aizen could use that against you. That and he could tell the reapers as well, just to anger you into making a mistake."Ichigo warns.

Riku listens carefully,"Yeah I know how those types of people are. They use friends, and or a lover to get at you."

"Yeah I have been there as well. Aizen tried to use Orihime to get at me during his war 2 years ago." Ichigo explained.

Riku noded,"It looks like you and me have a lot in common Ichigo."

"It does seem that way. Maybe that is why I can understand your situation with Aizen?" Ichigo wonders.

Riku comments," Maybe one day me and you can be in the training area sometime huh Ichigo?"

"You are WAY off from that Riku, but you never know what tomorrow will bring." Ichigo says with a grin.

Riku pauses for a minute," Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmm. What is it Riku?" Ichigo responds.

Riku continues,"May I ask you what it is that I feel deep in you? It feels dark to me."

"Well Riku that is a long story. You see when I went to the Seireitei and saved Rukia, afterwards her brother had her power she gave me taken." Ichigo explains.

Riku is in shock,"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, but I decided to train here with Urahara to awaken my own reaper abilities." He continues.

Riku asks,"Did it work? Were you able to unlock them?"

"Oh yes Riku, that and a whole lot more. Somehow when I was in the middle of the training, my soul split in half." Ichigo goes on.

Riku is caught off guard again,"What?! How did that happen?"

"I can't really say. But ever since then there has been this other entity in my inner world trying to consume my soul." Ichigo continues.

Riku looks down sadly,"I know kinda how that feels. I have another side to me nagging at me too."

"Yeah that does sound like we have that in common. And he is always there, waiting for me to screw up so he can make his way into this world and kill everyone here." Ichigo finishes his explanation.

Riku nods,"Yeah that sounds like we have the same problem. But yours sounds way more intense a problem."

"Yes, I have had my disagreements with him in the past. But he has saved my butt twice before. So I really can't hate him too much." Ichigo explains.

Riku comments,"Thanks Ichigo, I really needed this talk. I think It will help in the future."

"Anytime buddy. I'm always here if you need me to talk to." Ichigo responds with a smile.

Riku heads back to the Seireitei and heads to his room in the Kuchiki Manor. He falls asleep after a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 5

Day 11:

Riku awoke to the sight of Sora snuggling closely to him, he smiles softly and kisses his forehead gently.

Sora's eyes flutter open as he yawns.

"Mornin Sor." Riku smiles at the brunette.

Sora responds with a gently smile,"Morning Ri."

"We need to get up before the captain worries." Riku warns with a soft kiss to Sora's collar bone.

Sora moans softly in reply,"Y-yeah. Explaining why we are in the same room will be rather difficult."

So the lovers slowly get out of the bed, Sora goes to the bathroom and starts the shower.

Just as he gets in Riku walks in,"I hope training goes better today."

"You and me both Ri. I had a hard time with Rukia yesterday." Sora replies.

Riku climbs in the shower with Sora, as he does Sora notices a cut mark on his back.

Sora is in shock,"Ri?! Where did that come from?"

Riku looks,"Oh yeah I never told you. I had to train against Rangiku yesterday, and she got a lucky hit on me."

"Does it hurt?" Sora responds.

Riku shakes his head,"Not really, only when the warm water hits it."

"How did she get the lucky hit? Were you distracted by that guy's face again like before?" Sora questions.

Riku thinks back,"No I wasn't to think of it. I haven't seen or heard from that guy in 2 days. She just was faster than me, that's all."

"Well that is a relief, I mean to not see that guy."Sora replies.

As the two finish their shower they get dried off and get dressed.

When they walk outside the room Byakuya is talking with Izuru.

Byakuya looks over,"Morning you two, did you sleep well? I heard some noises coming from your room, are you alright?"

"Yes sir captain, we're fine. I was just tending to my wound from yesterday is all." Riku replied.

Izuru responds,"Oh yes Rangiku told me what happened. I'm surprised she got a hit on you Riku-chan."

"So was I, and the fact her blade is that sharp never occurred to me either." Riku shockingly responds.

Byakuya replies,"Well you two had better head out. You don't need to neglect your training if you want to help us defeat Aizen."

"Yes sir, captain," the two teens bow respectfully, walk out the manor, Sora heading to the squad 10 barracks, and Riku heading toward the Senkai gate leading to the living world.

As Riku walks toward the shop he sees Uryu walk up as well.

Riku waves to the Quincy,"Hey Uryu! What's up."

"Oh hello again Riku. I see you have gotten better since we last spoke. Rangiku was telling Ichigo this morning about your training session yesterday."Uryu explains.

Riku responds,"Yeah, we even got a good hit on each other too."

"Yes she remarked about that as well. She said you surprised her with your speed." Uryu commented.

Riku replies,"Yeah she is pretty fast herself. I see why Captain Toshiro trusts her as his lieutenant."

Uryu nods as Urahara walks outside,"Well morning Riku-chan. You ready for today kiddo?"

"As ready as ever Urahara sensei." Riku responds.

Urahara leads Riku and Uryu into the bottom floor of the shop.

As they get there Riku wonders,"Who is my training partner today Urahara sir?"

"Well today is going to be a little different kiddo The head captain really wants to test you and Sora-chan."Urahara explains.

Riku tilts his head in confusion,"Test us sir? What does he mean by test?"

"You will see kiddo. Now get in ready stance, and never let your guard down." Urahara instructs.

Riku does as told and he soon sees TWO reapers come out of the shadows.

He is awestruck,"C-captain Byakuya?! I have to train against you?!"

"Yes Riku-chan, the head captain knows that I can give you an interesting challenge."

Riku responds,"Yeah I can tell that by how Ichigo described your fighting style."

"I am not the only training partner you have today, she will also test you alongside me."Byakuya looks at...Rukia!

Riku can't believe his eyes, the two members of the Kuchiki clan stand side by side in front of him.

"Well I'll leave you to it kiddo. Have fun."Urahara heads back upstairs to his business.

Just as Urahara gets upstairs Byakuya and Rukia get in ready stance. Riku comes out of his shock and does the same.

Byakuya stares Riku down and instructs,"Begin Riku!"

As soon as he starts the session Rukia runs at Riku, as Byakuya uses flash step to disappear faster than he can react.

He defends against Rukia, but Byakuya hit him in the back near where Rangiku hit him the day before.

As he drops to one knee cringing in pain, Byakuya instructs again,"Never let an enemy get in your blind spot Riku. They will take advantage of you. Don't take your eyes off your opponent."

"I think I understand Byakuya, I need to watch my surroundings as well as my opponents." Riku responds.

Byakuya nods,"Correct Riku. Now try again, come at us if you dare."

Riku stands once again and prepares for the next session.

Byakuya and Rukia stand ready, as does Riku. Rukia runs at Riku as Byakuya uses lsh step to disappear again.

Riku defends against Ruki then quickly turns to deflect Byakuya's attack.

Night falls as the two Kuchiki's train Riku.

The head of the Kuchiki clan is amazed by the teens developed speed and reaction time.

"You are getting a lot better at anticipating your opponents Riku-chan." Byakuya compliments.

Riku bows respectfully, "Thank you captain sir. I'll keep that in mind."

"Well we must get back Rukia. See you again soon Riku." Byakuya nods as him and Rukia leave for the Seireitei.

Riku walks upstairs and is greeted by Ichigo,"Hey there Riku, how did it go buddy?"

"Okay I guess, but it was a toughie today." Riku responds.

Ichigo chuckles,"I bet it was, you were up against the two Kuchiki's."

"How did you...?" Riku questions.

Ichigo smiles,"I could sense Byakuya's Reiatsu anywhere. And same for Rukia."

Riku understands Ichigo's reasoning as Orihime walks in,"Hi Riku-kun, how did it go today?"

"It was okay Orihime, just got a little careless again."He explains as they both see a blood stain on his reaper outfit.

Orihime walks closer to him,"Are you okay Riku-kun?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it just stings a little. More than when Rangiku hit me yesterday." Riku responds.

Ichigo replies,"Yeah the reapers can get kind of rough at times. I can't tell you how many scars I have had over the years."

"Well I need to get back and see if Sora is finished. See ya again sometime friends." Riku waves as he heads to the Senkai gate.

Just as he gets to the gate he is knocked out cold by someone. Sensing the Reiatsu of the person Ichigo comes running out of the shop. He sees someone in white grab Riku and vanish.

He heads to the Seireitei to find Izuru and Sora. When he does they all head out following the trail of Reiatsu.

It leads them to a cave outside of the Seireitei, the enter with caution.

As they walk around Riku comes to and he sees Aizen and Gin. He tries to move but finds himself restrained to the wall.

Riku exclaims,"What do you want from me jerks!"

"You already know the answer to that question boy. You are as dark as we are, and your power will lead them back to this world." Aizen replies.

Riku starts to get annoyed by the two guys. And soon enough they start to "persuade" Riku to see things their way.

First Gin uses his Zanpakuto to put a deep slash mark on both Riku's arms. Then Aizen uses his to deeply cut Riku across the chest.

As Riku starts screaming in pain Sora hears it and gets agitated.

He starts to run toward where it's coming from. As they close in on the noises Ichigo starts to worry.

"Sora please, calm down. If we aren't careful they'll find out we're here and hurt Riku even more."Ichigo warns.

Sora replies,"Sorry Ichigo. I just can't lose Riku, not now."

"Well we need to be smart about how we get to him. If they sense us coming that's it." Izuru warns.

Ichigo responds,"Well we need to go now before he cracks under the pressure Kurosaki."

Just as they get down to where Aizen is, Gin tries to strike Riku again, but it is stopped by Riku. He had snapped under their torment.

Dark Riku surfaces again,'I don't think so bastards.'

"Now we got him. Quickly before he regains himself, Gin!" Aizen adds.

As Gin tries to strike Riku, he dodges and strikes Gin in the back.

'You are morons... tha both of ya.' He taunts them both.

Ichigo, Izuru, and Sora walkup on this event.

Aizen grumbles,"Do you ever quit Kurosaki?!"

"Hell no Aizen! It doesn't matter how many times you kidnap this boy. We will always come to stop you!" Ichigo exclaims.

Ichigo and Izuru hold off Aizen and Gin as Sora tries to get Riku back to his senses.

After their blades clash for a while, Aizen and Gin are run off by Ichigo and Izuru's efforts. And Sora gets Riku back to himself, and falls out unconscious.

When Riku regains consciousness, he sees a worried look on Sora's face.

Riku asks," What happened Sora?"

"You don't remember Riku?" Sora questions.

Riku shakes his head,"Not really. Last thing I remember was Aizen and Gin, then it's a blank."

"T-they tried to bring Xehanort back again, Riku." Sora explained.

Riku looks at his hands,"I think they succeeded this time Sora."

"What do you mean Riku?"Sora questions.

Riku starts to shake and stutter,"I... I can feel them Sora... they are coming here."

Ichigo and Izuru return breathing heavily, Ichigo asks,"You two okay?"

"Yes we are good Ichigo,"Sora answers.

Izuru comments,"We had better get back before everyone worries."

Ichigo helps Riku up and they all get to the Seireitei. When they get there they are greeted by a very upset Soi Fon.

"Where the hell have you guys been? The head captain wanted to talk to you Kurosaki." Soi exclaims.

Soi then sees Riku being brought in by Ichigo,"What the hell happened Izuru?"

"Aizen happened Captain Soi. He kidnapped Riku again." Ichigo explains.

Soi is now really pissed,"Damn it! He was right."

"Who was right Captain? What's going on here?" Sora questions.

Soi explains,"The head captain called me into his billet a while ago."Soi explains.

"What did he want Captain?" Ichigo asks.

Soi answers" I'll tell you tomorrow you two need to get your rest."

So Riku and Sora head to the squad 6 barracks and go into their room and fall asleep after a couple minutes.


	5. Chapter 6

Day 12:

Riku awakes to the sight of Sora next to him. He smiles and tries to go back to sleep, but a knock at the door has him get up.

"Hi there Riku-chan. I have news about Urahara and Captain Toshiro." Hanataro explains.

Riku sighs,"What is going on Hanataro?"

Hanataro motions Riku outside.

"From what Captain Commander Yamamoto said, Captain Toshiro was sent with Ichigo to find Aizen. And Urahara is stuck at the shop for the day." Hanataro explains.

Riku adds,"Oh well I wish them luck. I hope they find something, and Urahara doesn't hurt himself trying so hard."

"I doubt he'll have trouble Riku-chan. Oh and another thing, where is Sora-chan? I didn't find him in his room?" Hanataro questions.

Riku shrugs,"He got a little scared in the middle of the night. I guess he isn't used to this place yet."

"Oh from the hollows, right?" Hanataro adds.

As Hanataro leaves, Riku walks back into the room and looks at Sora, 'That was a close one,' he thinks to himself.

Riku walks to Sora and kisses him gently to wake him.

Sora awakes shortly,"Morning Ri."

"Morning Sor. Did ya sleep well?"Riku purrs in his ear.

Sora shutters with the sound of his lover's voice, then he manages to make out,"What... did... Hanataro want?"

"He said that we don't have to train today. Urahara is being swamped at the shop and Captain Toshiro is off with Ichigo to find out something about Aizen." Riku explains.

Sora sighs,"Aw man, I was so looking forward to training today."

"It can't be helped Sor. Looks like we need to find something else to do." Riku wonders.

Sora responds,"Maybe we can head outside the gates and train with each other?"

"But we can't go outside the gates unless we get Captain Commander Yamamoto's permission Sor." Riku comments

Sora adds,"Well let's go ask him."

So they both get up, take a shower, get dressed, and head out to ask the Captain commander for his permission.

Yamamoto welcomes them,"Hello there Riku-chan, Sora-chan. May I help you with something?"

"Yes sir, we were wondering if it would be okay for me and Riku to go outside and train a while?" Sora asks.

Yamamoto answers,"It is okay Sora, you two have proven yourselves to show that you can handle yourselves."

"Thank you sir. We'll be careful not to get in over our heads with the hollows if they attack us." Riku comments.

Yamamoto nods in agreement,"Just be back before dark, or you might not get in the gates."

"Yes sir. We'll be sure and remember."Sora responds as him and Riku bow and walk out toward the gate that leads out of the Seireitei.

They get a ways from the Seireitei and Riku comments,"I think this is far enough Sor. We can train here without causing any trouble."

"Yeah we haven't sparred in a while. I hope you haven't forgotten anything."Sora boasts.

Riku responds,"Let's find out Sor."

They take their positions and get in ready stance. They run at each other as their blades clash over and over. They go at it for about 30 minutes, Riku getting a slight edge.

Then Sora turns the tables and lands a hit on Riku's backside.

"Wow Sor, you have improved with Captain Toshiro's training." Riku compliments.

Sora smiles,"Thanks you have also improved."

They go at each other again, blades clash for another 2 hours. Soon they hear noises coming from a forest near them.

They decide to investigate with caution. As they walk around the forest they come up on a hollow attacking a reaper.

"Let's get him Riku!" Sora exclaims as the two strike the hollow and kill it.

They walk over to the reaper and help her up,"You okay friend?" Riku asks.

"I am fine thank you friends. Oh I am Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of squad 4." She introduces herself.

Riku responds,"I am Riku and this is Sora."

"Yes I was told about you from Captain Retsu." She adds.

Sora asks,"Can you make it back Isane?"

"I think so, it's a minor cut. I'll heal it when I get back." Isane thanks them and then leaves.

Riku looks at Sora,"Should we get back Sor?"

"Yeah it's getting late. We need to make our way back before it gets too dark." Sora answers.

Night falls as the two reach the Seireitei gates.

Riku comments,"Whew we made it Sor."

"Yeah. Just in time. Let's see if anyone is in the billet to hang out with." Sora adds.

So the two head toward the squad's billet where the reapers rest after training.

They find a bunch of reapers plus Ichigo, Uryu, and Izuru. They sit down and enjoy the food and drinks that are there.

Riku asks,"Hey Ichigo, what did you and Captain Toshiro find out? Do you know where Aizen is?"

"Well we found some information, but when we told the Captain commander about it he said to not tell until we get more info." Ichigo explained.

Sora sighs,"I understand Ichigo. He doesn't want to jump in without an accurate summation of what's going on and what to expect."

"Yes that is true Sora. He has learned from the mistakes that have been done over the years." Uryu adds.

Ichigo comments,"Yeah we all have learned things from that little incident."

Riku looks at Ichigo's sad expression, and he can't help but feel the pain himself.

"Hey how about we all hang out together tomorrow?" Sora exclaims.

They all look at Sora with shocked expressions.

Ichigo wonders,"Where did that come from Sora?"

"Well I know that we all don't know each other very well. Plus the tension of all this Aizen business is getting everyone down." Sora explains.

Uryu comments,"I get your meaning Sora. And I say let's do it, am I right guys?"

Everyone nods in agreement,"After tomorrows training we'll hang out for a while,"Riku adds.

As they finish with the refreshments Uryu, Ichigo, and Izuru head out leaving Sora and Riku alone at the table.

As Sora and Riku stay for a while Sora starts to yawn a bit.

"You tired Sor? You wanna go back to the room?" Riku asks.

Sora looks at him and leans against his shoulder,"Yeah I guess ..."He fell asleep while speaking.

"Hey Sor... Sor. Wake up. We need to get to the room and get some sleep." Riku tries to wake him but it is no use.

So Riku tries again to wake Sora, this time he finally wakes up,"Huh what...?"

"You fell asleep Sor, maybe we should get to the room?" Riku questions.

Sora nods lightly,"Yeah... I guess so Ri."

So Riku helps Sora to the room, Sora gets undressed and goes to sleep. But Riku is still wide awake so he goes for a walk around the Seireitei.

As he is walking around he sees Byakuya doing the same.

"Hey there captain. Is everything okay?" Riku asks.

Byakuya looks up and answers,"Yes I am fine thanks Riku-chan. Aren't you up a little late tonight?"

"Yeah I just need to wear myself out with a little movement." Riku answers.

Byakuya responds,"Well maybe I can help tire you out Riku."

"What you got in mind captain?" Riku questions.

Byakuya answers,"A little sparing could do you some good Riku-chan."

So the captain leads him to the squad 6 training dojo. Riku and Byakuya take their places and get in ready stance.

"Begin!" Byakuya instructed.

The two charge at each other. Their blades clash multiple times for about 30 minutes.

Byakuya lands a good hit on Riku's backside, he hits the floor on one knee in pain.

Byakuya turns to Riku,"Are you okay Riku-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine sir, just got distracted." Riku answers.

Byakuya instructed again," Then let us continue."

They run at each other again and their blades clash again for another 3 hours.

Riku again gets hit in the arm by Byakuya's blade," Riku you are definitely distracted. You need to clear your mind."

"I can't seem to concentrate anymore sir. I can't figure out why." Riku responds.

Byakuya questions,"Is something on your mind Riku?"

"I guess I'm worried about Sora, and then there's Aizen that wants to use me."Riku explains.

Byakuya comments,"Maybe I can help you regain your focus Riku?"

"Really you would do that sir?" Riku asks.

Byakuya nods,"It is my duty as you two are in my charge by the captain commanders orders."

"No one but Sora has ever cared enough to help me. Well there was one guy that helped me out." Riku comments.

Byakuya adds," Is that so? Well I will help if I can."

Riku nods to Byakuya in agreement, Byakuya then asks Riku to join him in his meditation.

He sits there for over 30 minutes, afterwards Riku awakes from his meditative state.

"Do you feel any different Riku-chan? Is your focus clearer?" Byakuya questions.

Riku nods,"Yes I think I feel a little better. It might just be a little but it's something."

"Then let us test it shall we?" Byakuya instructs again.

They both get in ready stance, and charge each other as their blades clash over and over again.

Riku finally gets the best of Byakuya, hitting him in the back.

Byakuya nods,"Good Riku, your focus is returning. Maybe a little meditation daily will do you good."

"Thank you Captain Byakuya sir. I will keep that in mind." Riku bows.

Byakuya nods,"It was my pleasure Riku."

"I think I'm getting a little tired now sir. I'll see you in the morning," Riku bows and leaves toward his room.

He gets in the room and sees Sora still asleep.

He gets undressed and joins his brunette love, wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep beside him.


	6. Chapter 7

Day 13:

Riku awakes to the sight of Sora sleeping very close to him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

Riku softly kisses Sora, and starts to caress his chest gently. Sora moans in his sleep, then soon awakes to the sight of half lidded teal colored eyes.

"Mornin Sor. We need to get up before they get worried." Riku purrs in Sora's ear.

Sora moans softly at the sound of his lover's voice,"Mhh... yeah you're probably right Ri."

"We'll meet up here after training okay Sor." Riku says with a smile.

Sora responds,"Yeah I'll be waiting, unless you get finished first."

So they get out of bed and head to the shower to wash the sleep out of their eyes. After the bath they get dried off, get dressed, and kiss each other as if to wish each other good luck.

Sora heads out toward the squad 10 barracks, as Riku heads toward the Senkai gate leading to the Living World.

He arrives at Urahara's shop,"Hey Urahara sensei! How are you today?"

"Well you are in a good mood today kiddo."Urahara smiles waving his fan.

Riku responds,"I had a good day yesterday and a good sleep."

"I hope you did kiddo. Cause I have a real test for ya today." Urahara explains.

Urahara walks Riku downstairs, as they walk Riku gets curious,"Who will be my opponent today Urahara?"

Urahara turns around and send a red attack at Riku, he barely dodges,"I am kiddo, I hope you're ready for it."

"I'll try my best Urahara sensei." He responds getting into ready stance.

The two of them run at each other, Riku is having a hard time keeping up with Urahara.

Urahara lands a harsh blow on Riku's backside,"You have to focus more Riku- chan. Your opponents won't let you beat them so easily."

"Yes I understand Urahara, I'll try harder,"Riku responds as he stands back up.

They then charge each other again, their blades clash for about 3 hours. Urahara still has the advantage, landing another hit to Riku's arm enough to draw blood this time.

Urahara stands over a knelt down Riku,"You are still distracted Riku-chan, till you remove these interferences you won't get anywhere."

"I know Urahara, I am sorry. I will try again." Riku responds as he stands in ready position, focusing his mind like Byakuya had taught him.

Urahara watches Riku for a few minutes, then he sends another red shot at him. Riku deflects it with the sword he was given.

Urahara see the look in Riku's eyes,"You have the same look Ichigo has in a fight. That is a good sign Riku, it means you are focused on the fight at hand."

"Thanks Urahara."Riku comments as he runs at Urahara and their blades clash again for another 30 minutes.

Riku finally gets the upper hand, he lands a good hit on Urahara.

Urahara comments,"Nice one Riku, you might make a good fighter yet."

"Thanks Urahara sensei, but I know I have a long way to go." Riku responds with a smile.

Urahara sheaths his blade,"You're done for today, let's head back upstairs."

They head back upstairs, a girl walks up and sees to Riku's cut on his arm.

When she is done treating his wound Riku tells Urahara he has to go, so he waves bye to the girl and heads back to the Seireitei.

As he arrives in the Seireitei he sees the guy in white, Riku exclaims,"You again?! What do you want from me?"

The guy leaves, but Riku pursues him toward Karakura Town.

As Riku catches up to the guy he speaks with his back still toward the teen,"I am here to talk to you Riku."

"Talk... or turn me jerk?!"Riku interrogates the guy.

The guy keeps his back to Riku and responds,"We aren't like that anymore, surely you can sense that boy?"

"Then why ARE you here? And who are you?" Riku questions the guy again.

The guy turns around to reveal a black haired guy, with green cat like eyes, green lines going down from his eyes, and a plate like mask on the left side of his face.

He responds to Riku's question,"I am known as Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuarto Espada."

Riku looks at him shocked,"So you're Ulquiorra!"

"You have been talking to Kurosaki haven't you boy?" Ulquiorra responds.

Riku nods,"Yeah he told me what happened back then."

"It was a mistake us Espada made to go against him and the reapers. So now I am trying to make amends, but it is difficult." He explains.

Riku asks,"So what do you want with me Ulquiorra, if not to turn me?"

"I am here to help you awaken your inner power. For it is the only way to beat Aizen." Ulquiorra turns his back to Riku again.

Riku looks confused,"Why do you want to help me Ulquiorra?"

He turns to face Riku again,"I don't want to see anymore useless bloodshed. I seen what it brings, and I don't want this anymore."

"I have been in that scenario before, it isn't fun." Riku explains.

Ulquiorra turns to Riku,"I will help you overthrow Aizen by teaching you what I know."

"So where do we start Ulquiorra?"Riku questions.

Ulquiorra motions him to follow him. They soon come to a forest area outside of the town.

He finally answers,"This should be far enough from him."

"Far enough for what?" Riku questions.

Ulquiorra flash steps behind Riku,"I don't want Aizen nosing around what I'm doing. You understand right?"

"Night falls as the two get to know each other.

Y-yeah I get your point. Hey how did you do that?" Riku wonders.

Ulquiorra responds,"It is called Flash Step. Only strong spirits like us and the reapers can use it. But with enough training from them and myself, maybe you and him can use it too."

"So where do we start Ulquiorra?" Riku wonders.

Ulquiorra responds,"First you need to clear your mind of all negativity."

Riku does as he's told by entering a meditative stance.

"Now focus your dark power to one point,"He instructs Riku.

Riku suddenly gets agitated,"Hey that is what Aizen wants me to do. I won't do that!"

"No boy this is different, if you focus it on a positive thing you can actually gain the upper hand against them. You can turn their plan upside down." Ulquiorra explains.

Riku focuses him mind and then starts to focus his power on a single point.

He get encouragement from Ulquiorra," You are doing just fine Riku. A little more focus and you will be ready."

Riku soon releases his power like the reapers do during a fight.

He then stands in front of Ulquiorra and comments," I feel different than those last 3 times I did that."

"It is because those time they provoked you in a dark way. This time you have released it for a good purpose. Now look at your release state boy." Ulquiorra explains as he shows him a glass mirror.

Riku looks and is shocked,"What the hell is this all about?!"

He sees his appearance has changed. He is in the espada's white outfit looking similar to Ulquiorra's, his skin got as pale as Ulquiorra's, and a portion of a mask appears on the back right side of his head.

"Cool, I think I like this new look friend."Riku comments.

Ulquiorra is shocked,"You called me friend... you are the first to call me that."

"Really? Well you helped me so I owe you one." Riku adds.

Ulquiorra adds,"It is called your release state. It reflects your inner self, and our worlds influence on your heart."

"Well I have to get going before the reapers send someone to look for me." Riku explains.

Ulquiorra nods and warns,"Yes I understand Riku, and I must warn you to not tell anyone what we did here today."

"Why may I ask?"Riku questions.

Ulquiorra adds,"If they find out I was here, they would try and kill me. And Aizen will find out as well, that would be very dangerous."

"I see your point, I will keep it to myself. Unless they really need to know." Riku responds.

Ulquiorra comments,"Thank you Riku-chan. I must go now as well. I will be back whenever I notice I am needed."

Ulquiorra and Riku part ways, Riku going to the Seireitei and Ulquiorra heading somewhere else.

As Riku makes his way through the Seireitei he runs across Izuru,"Hey there Riku, where you been?"

"I was training with Urahara, and then that guy in white showed up."Riku explains.

Izuru is shocked,"What are you hurt? Did he take you back to Aizen?"

"No it's okay Izuru, it wasn't the same guy as before." Riku explains.

Izuru tilts his head confused,"Really? Well who was it Riku?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you. He doesn't want Aizen finding him." Riku explains.

Izuru nods,"I can understand that. You never know whether Aizen is listening in on us or not."

As Riku walks around he comes across Sora and he is a little annoyed.

"Where have you been Riku? I waited for you to come back when Urahara told me you were on your way."Sora complained worried.

Riku tried to explain,"Sorry Sora, I was on my way when I saw a guy in white."

"What?! Are you okay. Did he take you to them again?" Sora questioned with a worried look in his eyes.

Riku comforted the brunette immediately,"It's okay Sora, he meant me no harm. He was actually trying to help me."

"I think we need to get some..." Sora can't finish his sentence because Riku kisses him softly.

Riku breaks the kiss for a breath,"Was that too much Sor?"

Sora shakes his head,"No it was nice Ri. But we need to get to the room before they see us."

So the two teens head toward the squad 6 barracks, and go into the room they have been sharing.

As they get in the room Riku kisses Sora again, Sora kisses him back and Riku is forced to break the kiss again for air.

"You seem to like this Sor. Now how about a little fun?"Riku smiles.

Sora nods,"Yes that would be nice Ri."

So Riku pushes Sora to the bed and kisses his collarbone causing Sora to moan loudly.

Sora then places his hands on Riku's shoulders, then moves them down his side and to his hips. His hand then moves further down to find what it was searching for.

Riku moans into the kiss and then moves his hand down into Sora's shorts and starts teasing the tip of his member with his thumb.

Sora cries out with pleasure, as Riku strokes his length fully,"Ri... Make me cum please!"

Riku responds to this by increasing his movements, as he does Sora cums.

Sora then flips himself around to repay the favor to Riku. He puts him fingers inside Riku and prepares him well.

Sora then enters Riku and hits his pleasure spot.

Riku cries out because of the ecstasy,"Sor...I'm close... Do it harder!"

Sora does as he's told and starts increasing his thrusts, soon after Riku comes as well.

Riku then wraps his arms around Sora's neck and brings him down into a kiss.

After the two come down from their sex high they fall asleep embracing each other.


	7. Chapter 8

Day 14:

Riku wakes again to the sight of Sora cuddling close to him. He softly kisses Sora and caresses his chest gently.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." Riku purrs into his ear.

Sora slowly opens his eyes,"Do we have to Ri?"

"I'm afraid so Sor. If we don't they will come looking for us." Riku explains.

Riku sits up and starts to get up but Sora hugs him from behind,"No Ri, can we stay for a little longer please?"

"Well maybe a little longer Sor." Riku gives in and lays back down.

He then kisses Sora, biting his lower lip asking for access into his mouth. Sora grants his wish, as their tongues dance.

Just as Riku starts to stroke Sora's member a knock interrupts him.

Riku shakes his head,"I figured as much."

He gets up and walks to the door,"Yes what is it Izuru?"

"Can you come with me please Riku, and find Sora." Izuru explains.

Riku nods,"Yes I will see if he's awake and meet you at the Captain Commander's billet in a few minutes."

Izuru nods and then leaves. Riku gets Sora up, they takes a shower, get dressed, and then walks to the captain commander's billet.

They arrive and Soi Fon is there waiting,"Morning you two. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thanks Captain Soi."Sora bows and responds.

Riku wonders,"Is the Captain commander expecting us Soi?"

"Yes he is, go on in please." She lets them in.

They walk in and the Captain commander greets them,"Welcome Riku, Sora. I hope you slept well."

"We did thank you sir."Sora answers.

Riku looks up Yamamoto,"May I ask why we're here sir?"

"Ah yes, it seems Izuru and Ichigo have found where Aizen and Gin are hiding." Yamamoto explains.

Sora exclaims,"What?! Can we help out?"

"Yes, you need to rendezvous with Ichigo as soon as you can." Yamamoto instructs.

Sora and Riku bow to Yamamoto and head out to meet up with Ichigo, they see Momo with him.

Momo sees them coming,"Oh hi there Sora-kun, and Riku-kun. Thank you for your help."

"Yeah with you two's help we might be able to stop these two." Ichigo adds.

Sora responds," What are friends for Ichigo?"

"Good answer Sora."Izuru comments.

Suddenly Aizen and Gin appear with a blue haired espada.

Ichigo grumbles,"Grimmjow! They were able to find him."

"So ya remember me Kurosaki? That's nice." Grimmjow taunts.

Ichigo exclaims,"You won't live this time Grimmjow, I promise you that."

"All in due time Kurosaki, I have my own agenda so I'll see ya around." Grimmjow adds as he then leaves the area.

Izuru asks,"Where's he going? We need to..." Ichigo interrupts,"No Izuru we'll deal with him later. These two are the main concern."

Riku then recalls what he was told by Ulquiorra," I have an idea guys."

"What's up Riku?" Izuru questions.

Riku then relays a plan,"Me and Izuru can distract them..." Izuru finishes," Than Ichigo and Sora strike from behind."

"That sounds good Riku, you are good at this." Ichigo comments.

Riku nods,"Me and Sora have been in our fair share of fights."

"You be careful Riku, they are not to be taken lightly."Ichigo warns.

Riku and Izuru walk up to Aizen and Gin. They watch them very cautiously.

Aizen remarks,"So you have come to give up have you boy?"

"I'll never help you morons! Xehanort will never see the light of this world again." Riku exclaims.

Gin laughs,"You don't know the half of it boy."

Riku focuses his mind like Ulquiorra taught him. He then releases his power.

To the shock of everyone, he looks like he did when he released it while training with now has white garments like the reapers, pale white skin, black marks running down his face from his eyes, and a white mask on the back right side of his face.

"Let's finish this reaper bastards." Riku's voice sounds like it did during Aizen and Gin torturing him.

Night falls as the reapers, Sora, and Riku confront Aizen and Gin.

Gin and Aizen charge at Riku and Izuru, their blades clash.

Aizen taunts Riku,"You can't beat us boy, we are superior to you."

"Correction reaper... you WERE superior."Riku had somehow gotten behind Aizen without him knowing.

Aizen get pissed at Riku's resolve, he then tries to trike Riku but is unable to hit him.

Aizen questions,"How are you... doing that boy?"

"I was taught well you jerk."Riku responds.

Aizen is now really pissed at this turn of events, his plan falling apart right in front of him.

He then tries to strike Riku but he misses,"Let us end this boy. I'm tired of your persistence."

As Riku and Aizen fight, Gin gets the upper hand on Izuru,"You could never surpass me Izuru."

"I don't have to Gin... they have my back." Izuru comments as Ichigo sends an attack at Gin.

"Getsuga Tensho!"Ichigo's attack hits Gin dead on.

Izuru then stabs Gin through the chest,"It ends here Gin!"

As Izuru and Ichigo defeat Gin, Riku seems to be outwitting Aizen as their fight continues.

"Stand still boy so I can put you outta your misery." Aizen grumbles frustrated at Riku.

As Ichigo watches Riku fight Aizen, Riku just dodges all Aizen's attacks with a grin that is very familiar to him. It looks like Hichigo's evil smirk.

Ichigo's eyes widen,"No way... he looks like... a mix of him and..."

"Who Ichigo? Who does Riku look like?" Sora asks.

Ichigo just stares at Riku in disbelief," He looks a bit like Ulquiorra Cifer. But the smirk on his face, it looks like... his smirk."

"I hope that isn't a bad thing." Sora says worried.

Ichigo looks at Sora,"Yeah me too... me too."

As Riku goes to strike Aizen, he dodges.

"You're quick boy... but not quick enough." Aizen taunts Riku.

Riku smirks at Aizen's taut,"I don't need to be quicker... just smarter reaper."

Momo then draws her sword and then shoots a fireball at Aizen's back side. It hits him directly in the back causing a burn mark on his back.

"Why you little brat!"Aizen grumbles at Momo.

Riku adds,"Plus I have friends that will always back me up."

Riku then moves his hand in a slashing motion across Aizen wounding him across the chest.

"You haven't heard the last of me boy. I will return to repay you for this." Aizen smirks and then leaves.

As Aizen leaves Riku reverts back to his original state. Momo, Izuru, and Ichigo sheath their swords as well.

Sora walks up to Riku,"You okay Riku? And what was that power you just used?"

"I'm okay Sora thanks. And I'm not really sure. I'm just learning about it myself." Riku responds calmly.

Ichigo, Momo and Izuru walk up to them,"You two okay?" Momo asks worried.

"Yeah I think so Momo," Riku answers.

Ichigo comments," We had better get back and tell the captain commander what happened out here."

They all head back to the Seireitei and walk toward the squad 1 barracks. Soi Fon is there again and shows them in.

"Report lieutenants. What happened out there?" Yamamoto questions.

Izuru steps forward,"Captain commander sir, we confronted Aizen and Gin."

"What happened Kira? Is anyone hurt?" Yamamoto asks.

Izuru shakes his head,"No sir, we're all fine. Just minor bruises and cuts that can heal on their own."

"That is good to hear, I will need a personal report from all of you on the fight. Just to keep things in order." Yamamoto instructs.

Izuru and Momo bow,"Yes sir, we will give them later tonight."

"That is satisfactory Kira. Now please go rest yourselves." Yamamoto adds.

The two lieutenants bow and leave. Yamamoto then turns his attention to Riku, Sora, and Ichigo.

He questions them,"Now is there anything I need to know you three?"

"Well sir, Aizen got away. And it appears he has Grimmjow with him."Ichigo answers.

Yamamoto listens and responds," That does not bode well Kurosaki. You of all reapers know how strong Grimmjow is."

"Yes sir I remember all too well his power. I'll take care of him when he shows up again." Ichigo explains.

Yamamoto nods,"I wish you luck Kurosaki. And as for you Sora and Riku, I applaud you for your help in this matter."

"It was our pleasure sir. Anything to help our friends." Riku comments.

Yamamoto nods," We are glad to have you as friends and even more happy to have your aid in this matter."

"It is our pleasure sir." Sora adds.

Yamamoto looks at them,"You are dismissed friends. Get yourself some rest, I will summon you if anything turns up that I need your assistance with."

The three bow respectfully and walk out. As they get outside the captain commander's room Ichigo turns to them.

"I have to get back home before my sisters worry. See ya next time guys." Ichigo waves and leaves to the Senkai gate that leads to the town.

So Riku and Sora head toward where the reapers rest for the day after training for a little relaxation.

As they get there they see Rangiku and Shunsui hanging out. As well as Jushiro.

Shunsui motions them to come sit with them,"Hey guys I hear from Izuru that you helped him and Momo get the drop on Gin."

"Yeah, we were able to defeat Gin. But Aizen got away." Riku explains.

Rangiku comments,"You'll get him next time guys."

"I know Rangiku, thanks for your comfort in this matter." Sora responds.

Rangiku smiles,"No problem hun, what are friends for?"

"So what has been going on around here Shunsui?" Riku asks.

Shunsui responds," Not much, just hollows trying to get in here."

After about 4 hours of talking and enjoying the refreshments Shunsui, Rangiku, and Jushiro leave to return to their barracks.

Sora leans on Riku's shoulder and almost falls asleep. Riku shakes Sora gently to tries and wake him.

"Sor... hey Sor. We need to get to the room." Riku whispers in Sora's ear.

Sora slowly opens his eyes,"What, huh? Did you say something Ri?"

"I was saying we need to get some rest for tomorrow Sor." Riku explains.

So Riku and Sora get up and head to the squad 6 billet.

They get in their room and undress, soon enough they embrace each other and fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
